


Give to Me Your Leather

by Dresupi



Series: X Men Quicktaser [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adult Content, Banter, Developing Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Non-Explicit Sex, Peter Maximoff in leather pants, Uniform Kink, wardrobe malfunction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 19:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11088297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Peter looks great in leather.  Or at least Darcy thinks so.OR:The five times Peter wore his X-Men uniform in front of Darcy, and the one time he took it off.





	Give to Me Your Leather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bloomsoftly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomsoftly/gifts).



> This is for the always lovely bloomingsoftly, who is such an inspiration and a wonderful person, y'all. <3 
> 
> Title from the song 'Leather and Lace' by Stevie Nicks and Don Henley.
> 
> Special thanks to hollyspacey for beta reading this for me!

_I need you to love me_  
_I need you today_  
_Give to me your leather_  
_Take from me my lace_

_-Leather and Lace (Stevie Nicks and Don Henley)_

* * *

 

_**I.** _

The first time Darcy saw Peter’s uniform, she laughed.  

It wasn’t any kind of huge deal, really.  It was just humorous to see him  _ not _ in the band t-shirts and snazzy silver stitched denim that he normally wore around.  

Also, it was leather.  With a big yellow ‘X’ on the front.  

With a belt that sat snugly on his hips.  

And it creaked when he moved.  

Hands down, it was the funniest thing she’d seen all day.  

“Dude, are you sure they aren’t punking you?  That looks hella uncomfortable…”  

He rolled his shoulders and shrugged, adjusting his goggles on his forehead.  “Kind of the reason I’m here.”  

“You mean you’re not here so I can ogle your ass in leather?”  

He smirked a little, glancing down at the floor to hide his grin.  “Nope, not today, Darce.  Actually, hoping to see Tony.  Get a few...adjustments in certain high-friction areas…”  

He had his silver hair pulled back in what could only be described as a mini-manbun and Darcy had to refrain from pulling out her phone to snap a few pics for ye olde Instagram.  

“I’ll go see if his highness is accepting calls…”  Darcy replied regally, with a toss of her hair.  “Oh Tony?”

Peter twisted a little, only serving to creak a little more behind her.  She stifled a giggle and walked back towards the last place she’d seen Tony.  

“Got a leather-clad X-Man up front looking for you…”  

“Aw, Darce.  And it’s not even my birthday!” Tony faux-gushed, not even looking up from whatever-the-hell he was tinkering with.  

“C’mon, dude.  Said something about needing friction adjustments…”  

Tony paused at that, peering up at her thoughtfully. “Say what now?”  

Rolling her eyes, she elaborated further.  “It’s Peter.  The leather is chafing him in certain...crotchial areas…” she gestured vaguely in front of her hips, arching a knowing eyebrow and turning on her heel.  She paused again to quip over her shoulder.  “To put it delicately.”  

“Ah right.  Gotcha.”  Tony dropped whatever was in his hand with a flourish and wiped his hands on the front of his slacks before following her up to the front of the lab.  “Darce tells me you’re chafing in delicate areas, Pete…can I call you Pete?”  He didn’t really allow for Peter to respond before continuing.  “Listen up, Pete, you’re in luck, because I might have just the experimental fiber to help you out.  I can stitch it into the…” he paused for a moment, searching for the right word.  “Creases.”  

Peter looked very much like he’d rather just zip right out of the lab and out of this horrible situation, but also like he’d prefer to solve his chafing problem first.  “Fine.  Just...don’t ever say delicate or creases in the same sentence around me again.”  

“Deal,” Tony said bluntly.  “Just...take all that off and hand it to my assistant here…”  he gestured towards Darcy.  

She snorted in response.  “I’m Jane’s assistant.  I only help you from the goodness of my heart.”  

“Hand it to my bleeding heart volunteer here and I’ll have it ready for you by the end of the week.”  He left as quickly as he’d come, rambling to himself about polymers and fabrics.  

“He’s gonna hand sew this, I hope you know,” Darcy said with a grin.  “Handstitched crotchial polymers.  For your delicate--mmmph.”  The rest of her sentence was cut off when Peter covered her mouth with his hand.  

She flicked out her tongue, sliding it across his palm, which he simply pressed into her face.  “Jokes on you, Lewis, I INVENTED that.”  

“No kidding? Back in the sixties, Grandpa?” she asked, wiping off her face. 

“Respect your elders, okay?”  He was grinning widely the whole time, so it kind of took a little of the sting out of his words.  “So...uh...should I take this off here...or?”  

“Sure.  Yeah.  I always wanted to know if you guys wear some kind of super spanx under those getups, or if it’s just Under-armour...or  _ nothing _ at all…” She quirked an eyebrow and he broke eye contact to stare off in the direction of the bathroom.  

“I’ll just...go change in the bathroom?”  

“Yeah...I would.” She winked and he zipped off.  

* * *

 

**_II._ **

The second time Darcy saw Peter’s uniform, she couldn’t quite take her eyes off it.  

Well.  Off a very specific part of it.  

His ass, okay?  She was staring at his ass.  

His perfectly toned, round, probably super tight because he ran everywhere, gluteal masterpiece of an ass.  

He was trying on the completed and altered uniform.  He seemed impressed.  He zipped around the room with ease, with no reaching for his pants or doing the awkward squats one did when you had a wedgie.  

Of course, that gave Darcy ample time to ogle one of Peter’s best assets.  

That dimple just above his left jaw was a close second, but that ass.  

And from the ass, she just started looking at all the lower parts and that led her to a lot of thoughts she wasn’t sure she wanted to be having about a man who’d time traveled to the future from the 80s.  

He’d time traveled from a time earlier than her actual birth.  

She hadn’t even been on the earth yet when he time traveled to the future.  To her future.  

It didn’t help that he was totally gorgeous and a complete flirt and had this smile that she SWORE could melt glaciers.  

The ass though.  Not to get too far off track here.  She would have given anything to run her hand along the curve of it, to feel it under that leather.  

_ Unf. _

She’d made up her mind.  Or her ovaries had made it up for her, rather.  She was crushing hard on this silver-haired dork.  

And there was no way she could let on.  

So the ass-staring needed to stop.  

But he of course chose that moment to bend forward in the suit.  

Maybe she’d stop in five minutes…

* * *

 

_**III.** _

“Hey...uh...is Tony around?”  Peter’s voice brought her out of her funk of staring at the computer screen in front of her.  

She glanced over at him.  Ironically in that suit again.  That menace-to-her-ovaries leather suit of yum.  “You know, I’m gonna start getting jealous, if you’re constantly here to see my boss…”  

He tilted his head incredulously.  “I thought  _ Jane _ was your boss.”  

She rolled her eyes.  “Don’t ever let Tony know I said this, but he signs my paychecks, that makes him my boss.”  

Peter smirked.  “I did actually have something to bring you...I uh...found the boxes of my old stuff?  I found my Nintendo.”  

“You’re gonna  _ give _ me your Nintendo?”  

He shrugged, running his hand through his hair.  “I thought about it.  But figured it might be safer with you here at the tower than...you know...back in the communal rec room at the mansion…”  

“I guard my electronics with my life,” Darcy assured him.  

“Yeah...I figured as much.  I mean...as long as I can have some...visitation?  Maybe?”  

She felt a smile pull at the corners of her mouth.  “I’m sure something could be worked out.  Have your people call my people.” 

He blushed, which was adorable.  As if it were possible for him to get any more adorable.  She decided to throw him a bone and change the subject.  

“Tony’s not here, but I can probably help you.  As long as it doesn’t involve sewing anything into the crotch of that thing…” she gestured towards his uniform.  “My sewing skills leave much to be desired.”  

He blushed even darker.  “Well...uhh...well...it’s kind of not a sewing issue...more of a..stuck zipper issue.”  

“Oh!” Darcy waved her hand flippantly.  “I can totally help you with that.  Like, just point me in the right direction…” She went ahead and slid her hands up the front of his chest, feeling for a catch or the metal tab of a hidden zipper.  She ran her hands over his shoulders and around to his back.  

He coughed, she stopped.  “It’s kind of...lower?”  

She ran her hands lower, practically embracing him.  “Here?”  

“No...around front...it’s...it’s…uh...my fly?”  

“OH!” she exclaimed, leaping back from him.  “Your fly.  Of course.  Of course, it’s your fly...how...stupid of me to think...wow.  Okay…so, your fly is stuck.”  

He made an indeterminate noise and gestured vaguely.  “My fingers are a little too big to fix it and...I can’t really see what’s going on...and…it’s one of those hidden zipper things...” 

Darcy didn’t really know how it happened, but she was suddenly on her knees and eye level with his crotch.  She was inspecting the tiny hidden zipper and cursing the fact that Tony had got the aesthetic route rather than the versatile route.  She had one hand on his hip to steady her, and he had his hands up behind his head, fingers laced.  Very much like he wanted it to look like she was there of her own accord.  

Which she was.  

She finally found the obstruction, a stray thread from Tony’s alterations.  She tugged it out and pulled down the zipper, trying not to think about what her fingers were brushing against.   

“There!” she said with too much false vivacity.  “One unstuck zipper.”  

“It’s...it’s down my leg?”  He said bluntly. 

Her eyes widened. “What?”  

Suddenly realizing what he must have said, he backtracked, babbling loudly. “Not...THAT.  Not my...no...that zipper goes all the way down my leg, it gets stuck in the…” He trailed off, shaking his head and pressing his hand over his eyes.  “Gets stuck in the  _ crease _ .”  

“OH, Gotcha!”  She dropped back down, intent on getting this poor boy out of this suit if her life depended on it. 

And that’s exactly how Tony found them not five minutes later.  Peter had his foot up on a bench and Darcy was kneeling between his legs and tugging on his uniform, trying to get the godforsaken zipper unstuck.  

They’d given up all sense of propriety, focusing instead on the task.  

“It keeps getting stuck right...here…” Darcy had her fingers shoved into the tiny space the zipper allowed as she yanked on the tab with the other hand.   

“Well...what’s the ETA on getting it unstuck?  I kind of have to pee…”  

“Just don’t pee yet, I’ll get it unstuck, hold on…”  

She’d gotten it worked just past the crease of his thigh when Tony decided to pipe up.

“You know, everything exciting happens when I leave for lunch.”  

Darcy yanked her hand back so hard, it ripped the zipper clean open, which of course, temporarily solved the problem, but they had a whole  _ new _ problem on on their hands now.  

* * *

 

_**IV.** _

The fourth time Darcy saw his uniform, she didn’t think she could possibly adore a sight more.  

“Darce!?” he called up the hallway, and she responded by banging on the metal door of the cell she’d been thrown into.  Cell...ha.  More like small closet with a locking door.  And a metal frame bed with no mattress.  

The only reason she knew that last thing was because she’d hit her head on it when she was thrown into the room.  Which fucking sucked, thank you very much.  She had a goose egg forming on her crown.  

The thing that really fucking sucked was being Dr. Jane Foster’s assistant, which while it didn’t suck in itself, definitely increased the likelihood that someone would kidnap Darcy as a ‘person of interest’.  

Most of the time, it turned out to be SHIELD trying to be sneaky.  

But then the black hood had come off to reveal someone who was definitely not Nick Fury or Phil Coulson.  

It was some kind of weird head in a jar floating around. 

Kraang without a big dumb body.  

With a really grating voice.  Holy hell.  

She might have panicked a little.  And if she hadn’t hit her head AFTER Head in a Jar met with her, (his name was M.O.D.O.K, but hell if she was going to call him that…), she might have thought it was a hallucination.

Luckily, nothing too terrible happened because the X-Men showed up at that precise point and she’d been locked in some closet with a metal door.

She had a bump on her head and was a little shaken up, but she was no worse for the wear.    

And when Peter burst through it, wearing that leather uniform with the yellow ‘X’ and his goggles and his silver hair flowing, she honestly couldn’t think of anyone she’d rather see at that moment.  

He knelt beside her, his gloved hand stroking through her hair as he looked into her eyes.  “You okay, Darce?”  

Her lip was starting to wobble, but she nodded and he looked reassured.  

“Hold on around my neck, can you do that?  Tuck your head, beautiful.”  He slipped his arms underneath her, hoisting her up into a bridal carry as he sped out of the room.  

She kept her face close to his chest and her eyes squeezed shut and she found herself outside in no time.  

“You found her!”  Logan’s voice carried across the throng of people, revealing to her that Peter had gone into that facility with the express purpose of finding her and that made her feel all warm and fuzzy.  “Good job, kid.”   

And when Logan approached, the scent of cigar smoke kind of permeated everything.  He peered down at her.  As did Scott.  As did Jean. “How are you feelin’, Lewis? Old M.O.D.O.K didn’t do anything I need to cut him in half for, did he?”    

“Peachy,” she bit, tightening her hold around Peter’s neck as he slowly let her legs down.  

This kind of left her in some kind of weird one sided embrace with the mutant, so she quickly let her arms drop.  “Peachy keen, Wolverine,” she directed at Logan before her legs collapsed.  

She never hit the ground, though.  Peter was too quick.  

That seemed like an understatement.  

“Take her to the jet, we’ll finish up here,” Scott directed, waving off in the opposite direction of where they’d come from.  

Peter walked her there, thankfully.  She was pretty sure one more ride like that right now and she’d be revisiting her lunch.  

He peered into her eyes again.  “You okay?  Did you hit your head?”  

She reached up to rub the knot on the back of her head.  Courtesy of the thug who threw her into the cell.  “Not exactly.”  

He frowned, his hand rubbing against the knot before he peered into her eyes again.  “You seeing double or anything?”  

“Nope.  It’s just you.”  

“Did they hit you?” he asked, his voice tight as they boarded Xavier’s plane.  

“I kind of bumped it when I got thrown into that cell thing...it wasn’t on purpose.”  He laid her down on a gurney type of thing.    

He still looked more than a little drawn.  He cradled her head with his hand as he looked for something soft to stick behind it.  He zipped over to the lockers and came back with something that he balled up and placed beneath her head.  She couldn’t see what it was, but it was soft and it was an inviting change from the hardness of the surface beneath her.  

“Thank you…”  

He shrugged. “It’s nothing.  Just my t-shirt...sorry it’s not more…”  

“No, I meant...for saving me and stuff.  My hero.”  

“Shouldn’t have had to save you.  This shouldn’t have happened…you’re good people, Darcy.”  

“Bad stuff happens to everyone,” she said in way of reply.  “Especially when they know things.”  

“ _ I _ know things.”

“Yeah?  Well. You’re tougher to pick on.  You’re not a weak little human like me.”  

“There is  _ nothing _ weak about you.”   

“I certainly didn’t defend myself against whoever that was…”  

“Can’t defend from a sneak attack.  I should know. It’s what I specialize in.”  

“Still…” She rolled a little and winced, prompting Peter to stand up and zip back towards the first aid bay, returning with an ice pack that he popped before kneeling down beside her.  

Cradling her head again, he pressed it gingerly to the lump.  “Sorry, should have gotten that first thing…I’m not the best nurse, I guess.”  

“Apology accepted.  As long as you come over sometime soon to visit your Nintendo.  It’s bugging the shit outta me.  Whining and whatnot.”  

He chuckled and shook his head.  “Whining, huh?  That’s unacceptable.”  

“Misses you.”  

“Well, how about once this head of yours heals up, I come over and spend the whole evening with the Nintendo?  And...you if you want.”  

“That sounds...that sounds like a lot of fun.”  

She was totally going to blame this on the bump to the noggin if it didn’t go well, but it really wasn’t hard to pull off.  She reached up to slide her hand up and over the back of his neck, tugging him down until their lips touched.  He let it happen for a few beats.  His lips even pulling at hers slightly before he broke off the kiss. His eyes searched hers. He was apparently pleased with what he found there.

He swiped his thumb over her bottom lip, tugging it down and releasing it before he leaned back down to kiss her again.  

They were interrupted by Logan, who chose this precise moment to return and check on them. “Have your savior sex on your own time. We’re takin’ off in five.” 

Darcy was struck by the fact that Logan Howlett in leather was assuredly one of her listed turn-ons.  But she honestly hadn’t even noticed what he was wearing before this moment.       

Peter responded by raising his middle finger in the air behind Logan’s back.  

“I can see  _ that _ ,” was the other mutant’s response.  

“I know,” Peter replied.  “It’s why I did it.”  He didn’t say anything else, which was probably for the best.  He just slid onto the bench beside her, letting her lay her head in his lap.  He smelled like sweat and leather and she was kind of totally digging it right now.   

“Next Friday?” Darcy asked.  “To visit your Nintendo?”  

He nodded.  “Next Friday sounds great.”  

* * *

 

_**V.** _

Peter arrived right on time, even though he wasn’t really ready for anything when he got there.  

He still had on his uniform.  “I just need to change...maybe take a super quick shower?”  

Darcy pouted slightly, a one-hundred-percent mock pout, poking out her bottom lip and reaching for him.  

“Was kinda hoping you’d leave it on…”  

He smirked and came closer, stepping inside her personal bubble.  “I wasn’t planning on wearing it here...just didn’t want to be late…”

Running her hand up his leather-clad bicep, she took another step towards him.  All up in  _ his  _ bubble.  “It’s hard to imagine a scenario where  _ you’re _ late...especially since I know you can take a shower in less than a minute, given sufficient water pressure and temperature...and availability of soap…”  

“What are you saying, Darcy?”  He squinted down at her.  “Are you suggesting that I’d wear this under false pretenses?”  One hundred-percent faux offense.  

She shrugged and let her fingernails drag down aforementioned bicep.  They caught on the folds and stitches in the leather. “I think you’re wearing it so I will lust after you.”  

“You can totally touch it, by the way…” he said with a wry smile, one-hundred-percent  _ not _ denying anything.  “Other places than on my arm, I mean…”  

Darcy moved even closer, pressing her lips against his jaw and silently rejoicing in the resulting shudder that moved through him.  “No, tell me where you mean...where do you want me to touch you?”    

“Nowhere I wouldn’t touch you,” he countered.  “Tit for tat.”  

She giggled and bit her bottom lip for a moment before responding.  “So...point me in the direction of your ‘tat’ and we’re in business…”  

His jaw dropped for a split second, but he recovered quickly enough.  “It’s wherever you want it to be, beautiful.” He slid his arm around her waist, hauling her closer, using the opportunity to steal both a kiss and her breath. 

She let her hands move up his chest, her lips ghosting over his throat as he gulped. His Adam’s apple bobbed as she explored his torso with light brushes of her fingertips.

She let them trail down below the belt, to cup and palm and press against him.  Darcy watched his eyes flutter shut when she rubbed him  _ there _ , letting her thumb slide easily against the soft leather. A sharp contrast to what was underneath.  

His hand was a blur as his belt was removed, but everything ground to a halt when he tugged on the zipper.     

Peter swore under his breath and Darcy huffed out a laugh against his neck.  

“Need a hand with that?” she murmured, her hand carding through the hair on the back of his head.  

“Unless a  _ hand _ is all  _ you’re _ after here…” he teased half-heartedly, audibly (and visibly) groaning as she slid down to her knees to fiddle with his zipper.  

“I’m getting the strangest feeling of  _ deja vu _ …”  Darcy muttered as she tugged on the zipper.  

“I think I was more worked up that day,” Peter confessed, his hands fidgeting at his sides.  “Not as nervous, though…”  

She hummed and let the hand that was on his hip drift over towards the very telltale bulge. “I think I would have remembered this…”  

He inhaled sharply.  “Keep that up and I’ll be stuck in here forever…”

“You stuck in a leather bodysuit and me down on my knees in front of you…” Darcy waggled her eyebrows. 

“Honestly, that sounds like the worst porno ever…”

“Oh come on...like you wouldn’t watch it a billion times…”    She slid the zipper down the track, all the way down his inner thigh.  

After that, he was out of the suit almost instantly, pressing her back against the mattress in her room.  “If it’s you and me?  Absolutely.”  

* * *

 

_**VI.** _

The next time Darcy saw Peter’s uniform was the following morning. In a pile on her living room floor. 

It was way better off than on. 

Hands.  _ Down _ .    

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/) if that's a thing you do. <3 
> 
> And leave me some love, you wonderful people! <3


End file.
